10 años despues
by zey08
Summary: han pasado diez años desde que Freddie tenia 16 y han pasado muchas cosas... es para divertirse... no me maten plis... au revoir


Bien chicos, últimamente me he dado cuenta que la mayoría de los fics son dramáticos o muy románticos y debido a que he estado mucho tiempo viendo "Friends" me decidí a hacer esto el capitulo piloto de esta serie que adoro y me da mucha risa…

Advertencias y avisos para leer este one-shot

Soy SEDDIE y siempre lo seré solo que en este one-shot Freddie se quedara con otra chica.

Este fic es solo para divertirte y reírte un rato.

En este fic Freddie encontró que tiene una media hermana un año menor que él.

Freddie se separo poco tiempo después de encontrar a su hermana de sus amigas por lo tanto no aparecen en esta historia.

Freddie tiene 26; su hermana, María 25; Carlos 26; Patricia 25; Jorge 25 y Raquel 25.

Entonces empecemos…

10 años después. (No leer si no leíste lo de arriba)

Cuatro amigos de entra 26 y 25 años se encontraban sentados en una cafetería.

-ok, ok – calmo a sus amigos una chica de cabello castaño y ojos azules – no hay nada más que decir es solo un tipo con el que trabajo – explico María

-oh vamos, estas saliendo con el tipo debe de tener algo mal – comento Jorge antes de que la castaña lo mirara con ojos asesinos.

-Jorge se bueno – calmo su mejor amigo y compañero de apartamento Carlos – entonces ¿es jorobado y usa un peluquín? – bromeo a la chica quien solo rodo los ojos (AN así como rueda los ojos Freddie… Igualito)

-espera – interrumpió Patricia - ¿come tiza? – Y todos sus amigos la miraron extrañados – que no quiero que sufra lo que yo sufría con Carl – dijo poniendo cara de "perrito abandonado"

-ya, todos relájense – callo las bromas María – ni siquiera en una cita, son solo dos amigos que van a cenar sin tener sexo.

- suena como una de mis citas – comento Carlos, un hombre que no ha tenido una relación seria en toda su vida – en fin les cuento mi sueño

-seguro – contestaron todos.

-bien – se recargo en el sillón, tomo un respiro y empezó a contar – estoy de nuevo en secundaria en medio de la cafetería y me doy cuenta que estoy completamente… desnudo

-ese sueño ya lo he tenido – interrumpieron sus tres amigos

-entonces – continuo relatando – bajo la mirada y me doy cuando que hay un teléfono – paro tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas – ahí – fue lo único que se le ocurrió

-¿quieres decir en vez de…? – pregunto Jorge extrañado por lo que su mente había figurado como "ahí"

-exacto – interrumpió rápidamente Carlos esperando que no dijera el lugar.

-eso no lo he soñado – terminaron por comentar Jorge, Patricia y María.

-de repente – continuo Carlos - el teléfono empieza a timbrar, y no sé qué hacer todo el mundo empieza a mirarme.

-¿Qué? ¿No te miraban antes? – bromeo María

-al final decido contestar – siguió ignorando el comentario de su amiga – y resulta que es mi mama lo que es muy extraño porque… nunca me llama.

En ese momento un chico de cabello castaño y ojos color chocolate entro a la cafetería con una sombrilla en la mano y se acerco hasta donde se encontraban los cuatro amigos.

-hola – saludo en tono depresivo

-dios, este dice "aló" y me quiero suicidar – comento Jorge

-¿estás bien? – pregunto María al chico castaño enfrente de ella

-si – dijo aun mas deprimido, si era posible – solo siento como si me hubieran sacado el intestino delgado y me lo hubieran amarrado al cuello…

-¿galleta? – pregunto Carlos quien estaba perdido hasta hace unos momentos en su plato de galletas. Miro confundido a sus amigos quien lo miraban extrañados.

-Katherine se mudo hoy – explico María para luego voltear a ver a su medio hermano – te traigo un café

-gracias –contesto él y se sentó

-huy – expreso Patricia al observarlo y en ese momento con su mano tomo pedazos de aire que estaban cerca de su cabeza

-no, no – se quejo – no limpies mi aura – pero Patricia no se detuvo – deja mi aura en paz ¿ok?

-bien, sigue oscuro

-estaré bien. Espero que ella sea feliz.

-no, no estás bien – afirmo María desde la barra de café

-no, no lo estoy. Maldita sea. ¡Ella me abandono! – grito el

-y no sabías que fuese lesbiana – se rio Jorge

- ¡NO! ¿No entienden? – Contesto el muy molesto – ¿Por qué todos se fijan solo en eso? Ella no lo sabía. ¿Cómo lo iba a saber yo?

-a veces me gustaría ser lesbiana – comento Carlos mientras leía una revista - ¿dije eso en voz alta? – pregunto al darse cuenta de su comentario.

-hable con papá ayer, parece que se lo tomo muy bien – le comento Freddie a su media hermana cuando esta le entregaba una enorme taza de café.

-¿enserio? – pregunto María en tono sarcástico – entonces la llamada de aquel hombre que llego a mi casa lamentándose "nunca tendré nietos, nunca tendré nietos" era que ¿número equivocado?

-lo siento – se disculpo Freddie dándole un sorbo a su café

-escucha, ahora sientes mucho dolor. Estás furioso. Sientes dolor – afirmo Jorge - ¿quieres saber la respuesta? – Freddie asintió – Cabaret de nudistas – dijo con un cierto tono alegre. Todos sus amigos lo miraron ceñudos - ¡vamos! Eres soltero. Muestra esas hormonas

-no quiero ser soltero ¿ok? – Aclaro un punto – solo… solo me quiero volver a casar – término

En ese mismísimo instante una chica rubia de aproximadamente 25 años entro corriendo luciendo un hermoso vestido de novia completamente blanco, cargaba la cola de su vestido en su brazo izquierdo, el velo caía por su espalda y traía el cabello mojado.

-y yo solo quiero un millón de dólares – grito Carlos al ver la extraña coincidencia

-Raquel - afirmo María al acercarse a la chica

-¡María! – Grito la chica rubia – o por dios. Fui a tu edificio y el chico del martillo me dijo que podías estar aquí y aquí estas… - dijo con una emoción muy notoria.

- ¿le sirvo un café? – pregunto la camarera

-descafeinado – contesto María y la escolto hasta donde estaban sus amigos – chicos ella es Raquel una amiga de la preparatoria, ellos son mis amigos… Patricia, Carlos, Jorge y recuerdas a mi medio hermano Freddie – dijo señalándolos a todos.

Raquel se acerco a saludar de mano a Freddie cuando la sombrilla de este se abrió estrepitosamente golpeando muy fuerte el vestido blanco. Raquel se sentó quedándose callada.

-entonces nos vas a contar o esperamos a que entren cuatro damas de honor mojadas – bromeo María.

Si no es lo mejor pero no lo pude evitar son solo los primeros 4 minutos del piloto pero me lo sé de memoria así que aquí esta, si lo hacía completo me iba a tardar más de lo que eme tarde espero se hayan divertido.

SIBUNA.


End file.
